Caleb's Secret Ring Journey
by DetRoid434
Summary: Caleb, called again to help Sonic but this time, to save the world of the Arabian Nights book from an evil genie called "Erazor Djinn." How will Caleb over come this Genie and save this new world?
1. Prologue: Into the Arabian Nights

Prologue: Into the Arabian Nights

_**Hello everyone! It's me, Detroid434 and I'm back with a new story. I know, what's up with me and new stories and I'll say this and I quote Odd "Lay off will you!" I'm forgetting to update my other stories because of my girlfriend getting problems in her personal life. Before I get right into the disclaimer, I need to say this. Sonic and the Secret Rings controls are somewhat okay but it has harder rating system than any Sonic games in the history of gaming history. You must beat the level in a certain amount of time just to get a 5 star. Seriously, this is one hard rating system. Anyway, onto the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic at all. That copyright goes to SEGA.**_

_**This will start in nobody's POV. Enjoy!**_

_Sonic and Caleb were sleeping while the fire was keeping them warm. Both of them were snoring to show that they were sleeping. Could these two save the Arabian Nights and their pages? Can these two wake up? I mean, Caleb did help Sonic save Mobius but to me, he can't save this world. Or could he? I must try to wake them up._

"Um..." the voice spoke

"ZZZ" Sonic and Caleb snored in sync

"Hmph! Hey, wake up!" the voice spoke again

_Caleb and Sonic were starting to wake up. Took them a bit to wake up but now it's time for business. I hope they can save this world from this evil genie._

"Yaaaaawn! Boy, is it that late already? What time is it?" Sonic tiredly asked

"I'm not sure but I agree with you right there Sonic" Caleb replied tiredly while trying to grab a hold of a clock but instead, a big ring

"Huh?!" Caleb shockingly said

"What is it Caleb?" Sonic asked before seeing the ring Caleb held

"What the..."

"You are the blue hedgehog and the humanoid hedgehog" the voice spoke a third time while appearing in front of Sonic and Caleb

_Shahra came out of the ring and scared and shocking Caleb and Sonic._

"Ahh! What the..." Caleb and Sonic said at the same time

"Do not be alarmed! I am Shahra, Genie of the Ring...you know, like "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp." Shahra told them

"Don't think I've read that" Sonic said

"Shahra. So you're like... going to give the holder three wishes?" Caleb asked

"Sorta." Shahra told Caleb before saying to Sonic:

"What? You've got to be kidding me! It's the best story of all the Arabian Nights! Or at least the 2nd best... but that's beside the point. Please, look at this!"

_Shahra handed Caleb a book and he began turning the pages and both Caleb and Sonic were shocked._

"Hey, the page is blank!" Sonic pointed out

"Is this what you were trying to tell us Shahra?" Caleb asked Shahra

_Shahra nodded while both Caleb and Sonic had exclamation mark hanging over their heads._

"Our world... The world of the Arabian Nights is vanishing" Shahra sadly said

_Caleb saw some of theArabian characters in the book. They disappear to Caleb's and Sonic's surprise._

"Vanishing? But how?" Sonic asked

"I'm guessing someone wants to rule that world like Dr. Eggman and this world" Caleb said

"This is the work of an incredibly evil spirit... the Erazor Djinn" Shahra told them

"Erazor... Djinn?" Sonic asked

"Who is Erazor Djinn?" Caleb added in

"Yes. He used his evil magic to become even more powerful. He could not bear to simply remain in the book any longer. And so he has begun to set the inscriptions free, absorbing the power of the book itself." Shahra replied

"The power of the book?" Caleb and Sonic asked

_Caleb's and Sonic's shadow was projected onto the wall behind them._

"If our world ceases to exist, then not only will those stories be silenced forever, but the Erazor Djinn will then be unleashed into your world." Shahra kept telling them

"Yikes!" Caleb yelled

_Caleb's and Sonic's shadow changes to the shadow of the Erazor Djinn._

"That definitely sounds trouble. But, what you want us to do?" Sonic asked

"Yeah! Sonic does have a point" Caleb added in

"I want you to stop him... You must stop the Erazor Djinn. Only both of you, the blue hedgehog and the humanoid hedgehog, can do it" Shahra told them

"Hmm. So, this guy needs someone to put him in his place, does he? I suppose we can help out with that. It might even be fun. But... this is all something out of a storybook, right? How am we supposed to do anything about that?" Sonic asked

"Yeah! I agree with Sonic" Caleb said

"That's easy. You both are my master, having called fourth the Genie of the Ring. As such, I am able to grant both of your wishes. Simple wishes, at any rate. Bringing both of you into the world of the Arabian Nights is within my power." Shahra explained

"What?! Inside that book?" Sonic and Caleb exclaimed

_Shahra transformed into two rings._

"Now, please, place the ring on both of your fingers" Shahra said from the rings

_Sonic and Caleb placed the rings on one of their fingers._

"Like this?" Caleb and Sonic asked

_Sparks came out of both rings and it hurt both Caleb and Sonic, badly._

"OUCH! Hey, take it easy!" Sonic yelled

"Yeah! That really hurt!" Caleb exclaimed

"My apologies, O, Masters. But now, the contract has been sealed" Shahra said

"Contract?" Sonic and Caleb asked

"Yes. As masters of the ring, I am now bound to protect both of you. Now, rub the ring." Shahra explained

_Sonic and Caleb rubbed the ring they both had._

"Like... like this?" Sonic and Caleb asked in unison

_Smoke soon appeared then after it vanishes, Shahra appeared. That was a cool entrance._

"O, Masters of the ring, what are thy wishes?" Shahra asked

"Achoo! Achoo! How about a handkerchief for starters! Make that a few!" Sonic said

"And for me, nothing for right now." Caleb added in

_Sonic soon got buried in handkerchiefs, leaving only Sonic's head out._

"Thanks! You're a lifesaver! You see, I caught this cold, yesterday, and..." Sonic started to say

"You're no help Sonic" Caleb said

"Please, be serious!" Shahra added in while yelling at Sonic

"Am I the only one here that's serious about this being a dangerous quest?" Caleb finished adding in

"Okay, okay! Thanks for the hankies, thought" Sonic thanked Shahra

"Oh, please, someone tell me this isn't really happening..." Shahra said

"Alright... let's go! Take Caleb and me to this world of the Arabian Nights!" Sonic wished

"As you wish, Master!" Shahra bowed

"Quit it, will you! My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic told Shahra

"And my name is Caleb" Caleb added in with Sonic's statement

"Very well, then, Sonic... the Legendary Hedgehog and Caleb, the Legendary Humanoid Hedgehog. Here we go! Into the world of the Arabian Nights!" Shahra quickly stated

"OK!" Sonic and Caleb spoke in union again

_Shahra made a magic carpet appear out of thin air._

"Now THIS is first-class! Here we go!" Sonic said

"I agree Sonic since this is WAY past cool" Caleb added in

_Sonic, Shahra and Caleb entered the book and the book closed._

_**Done and Done! Only took me two days to write this first chapter out. Can't you believe that but anyways, please review and until next time, I'm Detroid434, saying I Heart You, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	2. Enter, Erazor Djinn

Chapter 1: Enter, Erazor Djinn

_**It's me, Detroid434 and I'm back with a new chapter. Since I finished the first chapter within two days, I'm going to be doing a triple update for this story. I'll be saying this, since the Lost Prologue is a tutorial level, I'll be skipping the missions for it so, yeah. Here is chapter two of the triple update. Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic at all. That copyright belongs to SEGA.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Sonic, Shahra and I were running thru the Lost Prologue. Geez, this was too easy in my books but we must find this Erazor Djinn if I remember his name correctly. Sonic and I will stop him from destroying both our world and this world. IF I ever met him, he'll get a foot from me to the face. I chuckled at my own joke right there._

"So, who's this guy who's trying to make the world disappear again?" Sonic asked

"You mean the Erazor Djinn?" Shahra spoke

_Now I hated teaming up with Sonic on these missions sometimes but hey, at least Sonic and I will be heroes to a storybook._

"Yeah, that's right. Could you take us to him?" Sonic said

_You didn't have to ask again Sonic! Purple lights appear in front of Sonic, Shahra and me. Okay, who turned on the bright lights? Seriously, this is blinding me so badly._

"There is no need." Shahra replied

"Why is that?" I asked

"Whaddya mean?" Sonic added in

"He's here!" Shahra explained

_Sonic and I get an exclamation mark over our heads, since some purple circles appear. From those circles appears the Erazor Djinn. Man, I need new skills to defeat him since... well... He looks like a freaky XANA who went into a chemical bath. He tries to attack Sonic and me with his Razor but Sonic and I did a couple of backflips to avoid his attack. Seriously, that was a close call._

"What was that all about...? Talk about close shaves... Maybe you know where I could get my quills sharpened, too?" Sonic said and asked

"Sonic! No time for jokes!" I yelled

"Sonic! Caleb! That's him! He's the evil spirit who's striking the words of our world from the pages!" Shahra exclaimed

"You... you must be that blue rat and stupid humanoid hedgehog that just got added to the story..." Erazor spoke

_That's it! I'm so mad right now at him! I just wanna punch him right now but I'm not that powerful yet to even hurt him. So he's lucky for right now. Only if my girlfriend was here with me but she's not. I'm going to have to work with Sonic and his moves to defeat this guy. Let's do this!_

"Don't you know anything? I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic yelled

"And I'm not a stupid humanoid hedgehog! I have a wonderful girlfriend! You really are going to get on my nerves no matter what!" I added in

"I am Erazor Djinn! I am the one who shall carve up this world as I see fit" Erazor explained

_I won't let that happen at all! He must be stopped at all cost! XANA isn't this crazy or evil at all! No pun intended to make references to Code Lyoko. Seriously, this guy needs to get a life. Or I'm going to give him one!_

"Yeah... well if you're going to do that, can you at least wait until I'm done reading it, first?" Sonic said

"I agree!" I added in

"Sonic... Caleb..." Shahra sadly spoke at our determination

"One hundred of the One Thousand and One Nights have already been wiped clean! And soon, the rest shall join them, night by night. And then, with the seven world rings..." Erazor started to explain

"Seven World Rings?" Sonic asked

_"Could he be thinking what he's going to be planning with them? No! It would lead to the end of our world!"_ I said in thought

"You have gathered the seven World Rings for me, have you not, Shahra, my dear?" Erazor said

"Are you still going on about that? I told you, those things don't even exist! And even if they did, I'd never give them to you!" Shahra yelled

"Oh! Wouldn't you, though?" Erazor stated

"Just shut up! You are going down by my hands!" I yelled

"..." Shahra didn't reply

"You couldn't win against me, human." Erazor stated before saying

"I suppose a suitable punishment is in order, then..." Erazor finished

_I saw a flame appear in Erazor's finger. He then shot it to strike Shahra. Oh no!_

"Look out!" Sonic and I said at the same time

_Sonic and I got in the front and we get hit in our chests. Man... that hurts..._

"Ugh!" Sonic and I spoke in pain

"Sonic! Caleb!" Shahra exclaimed in worry

"Aha... hahaha. So, this is how Judgment is dealt, is it? Hmmm. This should be interesting. You both listening? Bring me the seven World Rings before the arrow of flame extinguishes. IF you both do not..." Erazor started to explain

_Now we were worried._

"...your life is forfeit. Next, I think I shall collect the life of King Shahryar..." Erazor finished explaining while leaving the same way he appeared

_Our lives... forfeited... This can't be on how I die! I would make my family mourn over my death and Naomi with a broken heart. I must find the seven World Rings with the help of Sonic and Shahra. We must now all work together! But where do we even start looking? That is my main concern._

"The king is the creator of the Arabian Nights and the main character of the story!" Shahra exclaimed

"Oh boy!" I spoke

"With my and Caleb's speed, we'll just have to make sure we get to him first!" Sonic said

"Yeah... I just hope we do..." I spoke while looking down before at the Lost Prologue's sky

_Sonic and I started running, with Shahra following. Could this be reversed? I need to make my first wish to Shahra soon because of this. Naomi must know what's going to happen to me if I kept doing this. This is not a healthy lifestyle for me at all._

_**Done! I did this within a day and completed this within a day. I found the transcript for the cutscenes for the game that has all the talking. How will Naomi take the news that Caleb will give her? Will Naomi come to the world of the Arabian Nights to help Caleb and Sonic. What will help to Caleb if he didn't collect the seven World Rings. Found out next time in this story. Anyways, please review and until next time, I'm Detroid434, saying I Heart You, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	3. The King and Princess is Found

Chapter 2: The King and Princess is Found!

_**It's me, Detroid434 and I'm back with the third chapter. I'm actually going to be doing a quadruplet update since this chapter and the next will be very short. Hope you like this chapter. Onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic at all. SEGA has that copyright. I also do not own Naomi or Layla. They belong to my girlfriend.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_While Sonic and I were running with Shahra following, I asked Shahra:_

"I have a wish that I would like to make."

"What is thy wish, O, Master?" Shahra said

"I need you to give Naomi a note for me in the other world. Something she must know about. Can do you that?" I spoke

_Shahra just nodded at that since it was in her power. I smiled a bit before telling Shahra the message I wanted to give to Naomi. I hope she will forgive me IF I die. I just can't seem to let her have a heart break a second time well... I should say a first time._

_Naomi's POV_

_I was waiting for my boyfriend to get online and well, I didn't see him online. We had to go a whole week without talking to each other because of that stupid cruise. Oh well, I just hope he gets online soon. As I walked into my bedroom, I saw a note on my bed and when I saw who it was from, I was shocked. It was from my boyfriend. It read: Naomi, my sweet angel. If you are reading this then I'm in another adventure with Sonic but... this one might cost me my life. If you know about Aladdin and the Magic lamp then this adventure is similar to that. Sonic and I must collect the seven World Rings or else... our lives are forfeited. I wanted to tell you this through a note so you could decide on coming or not. Please, don't worry about me. Sonic and I will collect all seven rings and take care of the Arrow of Flame. I love you with all of my heart. Your heart, Caleb. W... who would have done this to my boyfriend? I was crying like crazy because now I'm worried about him so badly._

"My heart... Please, be careful" I said while drying my tears

_Caleb's POV_

_Sonic, Shahra and I soon arrived at the palace. It's so big! Who would live in this palace? Sonic and I entered the palace to try to find the king._

"Where is he? Are we too late?" Sonic asked

"I'm not sure" I said

_Sonic and I saw a pot break and King Shahryar appeared from inside it. Okay, this isn't Eggman that I know but I think Sonic gets that idea. I think..._

"!? What's Dr. Eggman doing here?! Aha! I knew it! This is all another one of your schemes!" Sonic exclaimed

"Sonic, he's not Eggman" I said

"What is the meaning of this? I am Shahryar, king of this land!" Shahryar spoke

"Eggman, what are you up to this time?" Sonic asked

_Oh god! I'm not getting in the middle of this. Sonic's in this mess by himself. I saw Shahra getting in front of Shahryar. Sonic made a big mistake._

"Sonic, wait! You're making a mistake! This is him. This is King Shahryar!" Shahra explained

_I saw another pot breaking and I was shocked. Is that... Naomi! Why is my girlfriend here?!_

"Naomi?!" I said

"I'm not who you're talking about. I'm the king's daughter. I am Princess Layla." The princess said

"Really?!" Sonic asked

"Such Insolence! Guards! Seize this blue spiky thing at once! Along with the... stupid humanoid hedgehog!" Shahryar commanded

_I looked around and no guards were coming at all. Weird? Usually there are guards protecting the palace at all times. I think Shahra noticed it as well._

"Where are your men, Your Highness?" Shahra asked

"Oh, that's right... let me explain. When the evil spirits appeared out of nowhere, everyone turned and ran. And I was stuck by having to hide in that jar." Shahryar explained

"And I had to hide as well" The princess said

_I soon heard a sound from a pterosaur and it appears and taking both the king and the princess with him. No! We must go after that dinosaur!_

"Noooo! Help meeee!" Shahryar and the princess said together

_Sonic and I see Erazor's face while he saw ours. Erazor is going to pay for taking the king and the princess!_

"Hmph!" Erazor smirked

"Well, well. Guess it's time for a little action." Sonic said

"Yeah! We must get the king and the princess back!" I explained

_**Done! This was a short chapter but I got three done within three different days. Would Naomi risk her life to come help Caleb? How will Caleb and Sonic save King Shahryar and the Princess? That is for me to know and for to find out. Anyways, please review and until next time, I'm Detroid434, saying I Heart You, signing off for now. Kan **_


	4. Grateful Ali Baba

Chapter 3: Grateful Ali Baba

_**It's me, Detroid434 and I'm back with a brand new chapter. So this is the other chapter that will be short but don't fret, I will start the next chapter. Hopefully it's longer than this one. Anyways, enough ranting out of me. Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic at all. That copyright belongs to SEGA**_

_**Enjoy! Wish: Enter, Story!**_

_As Sonic and I were walking and talking about this Erazor Djinn. I saw two genies threatening a guy who looked like Tails. This is becoming weird. Like, XANAfied weird. Anyway... We must help this guy. Sonic and I soon defeat the evil genies. I hope Sonic doesn't get the wrong idea about this guy. I just really want to be with my girlfriend but Shahra needs Sonic's and my help to defeat Erazor Djinn._

"Oh, thank you! I thought I was done for!" Ali Baba said

"It was no problem" I replied

"Tails? What are you doing here, too?" Sonic asked

_I mentally face palmed. Why did I have to team up with Sonic this time? I'm starting to get annoyed by on how Sonic is getting mixed up with the friends he know back home._

"...Tails? My... my name is Ali Baba." Ali Baba said

"Come on, Tails! I know it's you!" Sonic stated

"I'm very sorry. He seems to have you mistake for someone else." Shahra spoke

"Oh, it's okay! I'm still very grateful that you saved me! I might not be very strong, but I've still got some tricks up my sleeve. IF you ever need my help in return, it would be the least I could do to repay you." Ali Baba replied

"Thank you! If something comes up, we'll be sure to call you!" Shahra said

"Yeah! Take care, my friend" I spoke while doing a thumbs up

Sonic, Shahra and I left Ali Baba to go onwards to find the King and the princess. I hope that we just find the King and Princess within time. Why did I agree to this? IF I had known that this would have happened then I would not have accepted this.

_**Done! Sorry this one was a bit shorter than the other three chapters but this had a bit less talking in the script so yeah. Please review and until next time, I'm Detroid434, saying I Heart You, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	5. Sand Oasis Boss- Sand Scorpion Appears

Chapter 4: The Sand Oasis Boss- Sand Scorpion Appears

_**It's me, Detroid434 and back with another chapter. These chapters are taking me a day or two to complete depending on how long the script is. This one is another short one I believe but not sure. Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic at all! Not even in the slightest of times. SEGA owns Sonic and the copyrights. I also do not own Naomi. She belongs to my girlfriend sakuraphoenix. I also do not own Shade. She belongs to my good friend Decode9.**_

_**This will start in Naomi's POV. Wish: Enter Story!**_

_I was already 2 weeks back into college since my cruise week and I haven't heard back from my boyfriend. I'm starting to get worried about him. Caleb... my heart... wherever you are... be safe. I love you. I went thru all of my classes for college and arrived home. How can I get a hold of Caleb since he's in a storybook? As I entered my room, I saw a note on my bed. Who could it be this time?_

"Who sent me a note? Last one I got was from Caleb, my own boyfriend. Now who could it be?" I asked myself

_I saw that it was from the Oracle when I took a closer look at it. Why would the Oracle send me a note? Could it be that he wanted to help me be with Caleb or what? It read: Naomi, I must inform you that Caleb and Sonic met the Sand Oasis boss that a genie called Erazor Djinn made. You must believe in your boyfriend for him to return to you. -Oracle. What does the Oracle mean by "Believe in Caleb for him to return to me? I must ask someone about it. SO I got online and sent Jazz a message saying: I need to ask you something. A couple of minutes later, he replied back to me. After several, he went offline and I went outside and saw Matt and McKenna walking to their houses and they saw me._

"Hey" I said

"Hi Naomi" McKenna replied

"Hello Naomi" Matt spoke

"What are you doing outside right now?" McKenna asked me

_I didn't answer McKenna and looked down. Matt and McKenna knew something was wrong and didn't want to ask. They could tell that it had to do with my boyfriend. I just looked at the sky thinking about what Caleb, my boyfriend was doing right now._

_Shade's POV_

_I was walking to Sonic's house to see IF he was doing anything right now. I just want someone to spar against. I will defeat Sonic once and for all. After getting to Sonic's door, I knocked on it and said:_

"Sonic, you home?!" I asked

_I got no reply back. What's with Sonic for today?_

"You think this is a joke Sonic the hedgehog!" I yelled

_No reply again! I'm getting really mad! Sonic needs to answer or else I'm going to kill him!_

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" I said in an angry tone

_No reply for a third time. That's it! I'm kicking the door now since I'm tired of waiting! After a couple of minutes, the door was finally kicked down from my foot. Sonic should have known not to get me angry like this. I walked instead and saw nobody was home. I thought... okay, guess I was being an idiot about Sonic being home. Guess I should wait for him. I sat on his couch to wait for him before falling asleep._

_Caleb's POV_

_Sonic, Shahra and I are in Sand Oasis. Why is it so hot out right now? This is like the steaming volcanic replica from the Wii game "Code Lyoko Quest for Infinity." I should have brought different clothes while we were in town instead of wearing the ones I have on right at this moment. I was about to take my shirt off when I felt the ground shaking. Okay, what's going on? Sonic, Shahra and I saw a giant scorpion appearing from out of the sand. That's not normal. I saw that this scorpion had eyes everywhere._

"T...that thing... is huge!" I exclaimed

"Sonic, Caleb, look!" Shahra said

"Whoa! I take it that's not something you see every day, huh?" Sonic asked

_I nodded my head in fear while being a bit shocked. Oh god... if we had to fight this... thing. I would kill myself. That or pay more attention to the Legend of Zelda games._

"That must be a monster summoned forth by the Erazor Djinn!" Shahra pointed out

"Shahra! Can't you do something about it with your magic?" Sonic and I asked her

"I'm sorry, Caleb and Sonic. My magic is no match for that of the Erazor Djinn." Shahra sadly spoke

"It's okay Shahra. You tried." I said

"OK then! Guess we'll just have to deal with him the old-fashioned way! And hey, don't look so glum Shahra! We'll have you smiling by the end of this. And that's not me ordering you as our master. That's a promise from us to you." Sonic replied

"Yeah! Sonic and I will cheer you up!" I exclaimed

_Sonic and I gave our fingers to Shahra. I hope she accepts this promise._

"Yes... all right" Shahra said while accepting our fingers

"All right! Let's do it!" Sonic yelled while facing the monster

"I agree with you Sonic! Let's go!" I said while Sonic and I charged towards to the boss

"A promise..." Shahra sadly spoke

_Shahra sadly looked at her finger after Sonic and I charged towards the boss._

_**Done again within a day. Man, I'm on a roll with this but anyways. I left you guys off with a cliffhanger didn't I. Any who, how will Caleb and Sonic defeat the Sand Oasis boss without Shahra's magic? Can Shade ever reach Sonic to help him? All of these questions will try to be answered in the next chapter. Please review and until next time, I'm Detroid434, saying I Heart You, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	6. Yellow World Ring

Chapter 5: Yellow World Ring

_**Hello readers! It's me, Detroid434 and I'm back with a brand new chapter. I'm betting on your wondering on how I did 6 chapters to be uploaded on the same day. Well, these chapters are getting done in a day or two depending on how fast I do them. Enough from me. Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters**_

_**Enjoy my friends**_

_Sonic and I were still fighting the Sand Scorpion. How many hits does this thing take anyway? I don't care! This thing will go down one way or another! I was distracting the monster and when I dodged the monster's eye, Sonic did a homing attack towards the main eye and it made a second cry of roaring. I'm thinking just one more hit left shall do the trick._

"One more hit Sonic! Think I can do the final hit?" I asked

"Sure! Go ahead Caleb. I'll distract it this time." Sonic replied

_Sonic then distracted the scorpion and when the eye was going back towards the body, I did a homing attack and hit the main eye and it was defeated when it fell down onto the ground. Man! That was a bit easy, I think._

"We did it!" I exclaimed

"Yeah we did" Sonic stated while doing a thumbs up

_Sonic, Shahra and I were still in Sand Oasis after that boss. Hope we can find this World Ring that Erazor Djinn was talking about. I just sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have even come._

"There is it, Sonic! Caleb!" Shahra explained while pointing to a yellow ring

"So that's..." Sonic and I stated

"This must be one of the seven World Rings the Erazor Djinn spoke of!" Shahra pointed out

_I saw that Shahra was trying to pick up the World Ring but was failing miserably at it. I feel bad for Shahra not able to pick up the World Ring._

"?... I can't pick it up..." Shahra sadly said

_Sonic and I soon picked it up together and sparks came out. Whoa... freaky much?_

"Ow!" Sonic and I spoke in pain

"Why did that do that?" I asked

_Shahra just shrugged at that before saying:_

"When darkness descends upon the Arabian Nights – the Legendary blue hedgehog and humanoid hedgehog from another world shall come"

_I was shocked on the inside. Me? A legendary?! Shahra must be joking... right?_

"Us? Legendary? You've got to be kidding us! You're gonna make us blush!" Sonic said

"Yeah" I replied while blushing a bit

"_When the seven rings that control the worlds are gathered, the portal between the worlds shall open. But the life of the collectors of the rings shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control_. That's what is written in the newest chapter of the Arabian Nights." Shahra said

_I paled big time. Me... as a sacrifice if Sonic and I collect all 7 rings. If I die... what do I leave behind? My own family mourning about my death and a girlfriend with a broken heart. I'm not sure on what to do anymore? Why did this have to happen to me?_

"Say what?! We've supposed to be a sacrifice?" Sonic panic

"That, I cannot say for sure. But I do believe that these World Rings hold the key to some kind of mystery. And I think that we need to collect them to get to the bottom of this mystery." Shahra said

"Guess that would help us out..." I sadly said while looking down

_Sonic points to our arrows and said:_

"Well, considering we still have this arrow in us to worry about, I guess we're in a pinch either way, right?"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that all of this is happening to..." Shahra started to say before Sonic and I interrupted her

"Hahaha. Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, don't you know how fast I am? Time may fly, but I'm faster" Sonic and I said at the same time

_Sonic and I starts running with Shahra following. This might be an interesting adventure that I could tell my girlfriend about. I mean, how many times was my life in danger when I was with Sonic? Doesn't matter as long as I get to see a new day, I will always find a way to survive. Someday sweet angel, I'll find my way back to you._

_**Sorry that this one is another short one but there wasn't much dialogue for this cutscene but anyway, it's done. Took two days to finish but still. Anyways, please review and until next time, I'm Detroid434, saying I Heart You, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	7. Rescuing the King and Princess

Chapter 6: Rescuing the King and Princess

_**Hi! It's me, Detroid434 and I'm back with a brand new chapter! This story might get done within a couple of weeks or maybe in a month depending on my schedule and my girlfriend's schedule to edit. I'll go straight to the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters. This OC I do not own at all. She belongs to my good friend, Decode9. I also do not own Layla. She belongs to my girlfriend sakuraphoenix.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter my friends**_

_As Sonic and I were running, we saw the same pterosaur and it is holding King Shahryar's cape and Layla's shirt with his beak. Not good at all! With that altitude, that'll kill them. We need to hurry and fast! They won't hold for much longer! Shahryar and the princess were trying to free themselves. Sonic and I were looking upwards at them._

"You! Spiky thing and humanoid hedgehog! Do something! Save us!" Shahryar yelled

"Should we?" I asked Sonic

_Sonic just shrugged while we both saw that Shahryar and Layla got free but starts falling. Man, but a hero's job is never done_.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Shahryar and Layla yelled while falling

_I saw that Shahra just closed her eyes so she won't see Shahryar and Layla falling. I gave Sonic a smirk which read: Let's go, now! Sonic and I were racing to save both the king and princess._

"Ah?! …!" Shahra spoke

_Shahra soon heard no noise at all but opens her eyes and saw Sonic is holding Shahryar's cape and me holding Layla's shirt by my feet. We helped them up onto their feet and knew that it wasn't going to be a nice thank you._

"Whew!" Shahra said calmly

_Shahryar started moving his arms up and down while mad at both Sonic and I. Who cares. We saved him, didn't we? The princess had a different way to thank us as she kissed me on the lips. That got me to blush so red that Sonic and Shahra noticed it only._

"Thanks for the save" Layla said to me

"N...no problem" I replied while blushing

"How dare both of you! I am the king! She is the princess! Must both of you be so rude?" Shahryar complained

"Sorry!" Sonic and I spoke in union

"Your highness and majesty, where did that spirit go?" Shahra asked

"I was wondering that same thing?" I added in

"Just as we feared, he's gone ahead to that castle and it seems more minions are being assembled." Shahryar told us

"Castle?" Sonic and I wondered while asking

_Sonic, Shahra and I saw the Evil Foundry castle in the horizon. So that castle... Man! Are we stupid about this? Guess we have to head there next which is on my hit list of damaging Erazor Djinn._

"There's a giant fortress just ahead. It's like a relic from an ancient kingdom..." Shahra softly spoke

"Guess we head there next?" I asked

_Scheherazade's POV_

_I was watching Sonic, Caleb and Shahra from a distance as it was my job to write a new story based off this. I should follow them in secret so I can remember their journey to save this world. As Sonic, Caleb and Shahra raced off, I followed quietly._

"_Two heroes, saviors from a distance land. Came to save this world of the Arabian Nights. This might be interesting_" I said in thought

_**Done! Sorry about this being a short chapter but anyways. Please review and until next time, I'm Detroid434, saying I Heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	8. Green World Ring

Chapter 7: Green World Ring

_**What's up! It's me Detroid434 and I'm bringing back another new chapter! I know that I left you guys in a cliffhanger with the fortress but that's for me to know and for you to find out. Before I hit the disclaimer, I want to say something about this game again. People thing that it is a good but in my opinion, the rating system is horrible! IF you just want to get the gold medals on the missions, you must have Sonic completely leveled up to 99 and have certain thing equipped onto him. Just to get a gold medal on the third mission on Sand Oasis, you must beat a time of under a minute. That's just to show you of how hard the rating system is! Anyway, since I have that out of my systems, onto the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic at all. SEGA own Sonic.**_

_**Let's get going! Wish: Enter Story!**_

"Hey, look at that!" Sonic yelled

"What is it Sonic?" I asked

_Sonic points to another ring. Can that be another World Ring that we need? Sonic and I must get close to figure that out._

"It's another of the seven World Rings." Shahra said

"Sweet! That's two out of seven" I replied

_Sonic and I grab it and sparks came out of it. That's a third time I had to get hurt on this adventure. How will I explain this to Naomi? I can't let her know that I've been hurt on this adventure._

"Ah! This power..." Sonic and I spoke in union

"This must be what has driven the spirits mad, I think. It's only recently that they have been behaving this way." Shahra pointed out

"Well, I think We've had enough of this." Sonic explained

"..." Shahra didn't reply

_I must cheer her up. I can't stand to see Shahra like this. Even Naomi knows that I can't stand to see her sad. I was about to say something when Sonic said:_

"Speaking of which, as Genie of the Rings, can we ask you for a favor?"

"O Masters, your wishes is my command" Shahra replied

"Do you think you can take this Judgment thing out of our chests for us?" Sonic said while pointing to mine and his chest that had the Judgment

"...I am sorry" Shahra sadly replied

"Hey Shahra! No worries! I mean, Sonic and I will try to figure out on how to get rid of these Judgments by ourselves? Right Sonic?" I asked Sonic

_Sonic gave me a thumbs up before saying to Shahra:_

"Hey, no worries. Cheer up."

"Yeah! Sonic and I have time left!" I added in

"Hmm?" Shahra wondered

"Don't sweat it! Anyways, no adventure is fun if it's too easy, right? Although it would have been nice if your magic DID work, in any case..." Sonic said

_Sonic and I did a thumbs up at Shahra. Don't be sad Shahra, we'll get thru this, together. As friends. I smiled while looking at the sky._

"Okay, then! Let's keep going!" Sonic exclaimed

"You got it Sonic!" I excitedly spoke

"Yes!" Shahra added in

_This will be a great adventure. I'm getting to know more about myself and this rings and Shahra. I just hope my girlfriend won't be mad at me when I return. I wonder what she is doing right now. Naomi, please, forgive me with all of your heart and love because I can't forgive myself. Sonic, Shahra and I rushed off to find the next world ring._

_**Yeah, I know! Another short chapter but blame SEGA! They created some of these cutscenes to be really short. Anyway, please review and until next time, I'm Detroid434, saying I Heart You, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	9. The Flame Spirit Appears

Chapter 8: The Flame Spirit Appears

_**Hello Governor! It's me, Detroid434 and I'm back with a totally new chapter. I know, some of these chapters are pretty short so you send me some ideas for scenes that I can add into this story but no Chuck Norris or anything like that. It must stay within Sonic and the Secret Rings characters. So enough rant from me so. Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. I do not own Shade at all. She belongs to my good friend Decode9. I also do not own Naomi. She belongs to my girlfriend, sakuraphoenix.**_

_**Enjoy! Wish: Enter Story!**_

_Sonic, Shahra and I were running thru the first stage of Evil Foundry. Man, is it hot in here is it just me but anyway. We just made it to the goal. Man, I don't want to keep being in here at all since I'm getting all sweaty and stuff. Sonic, Shahra and I kept walking thru Evil Foundry after completing the first mission until we saw Erazor Djinn in front of us, surrounded by purple circles and sparks. What is he doing now? Doesn't matter! He must be stopped!_

"It's him! What's he doing here?!" Sonic exclaimed

"Not sure but it probably can't be good" I replied

"He's calling more spirits!" Shahra spoke

_How can Erazor Djinn call more spirits? This must be an Aladdin and the Magic Lamp thing from KH1 because there is no way we can let that happen!_

"Spirits?" Sonic and I asked

"Ifalas zaras I e zaraq

"Ifalas zaras I e zaraq

"Come forth from the fiery depths of Jahannam, ye condemned by Iblis!

"Iz Afrit!" Erazor chanted

"What did he just chant?" I asked

_I got my answer when a fiery robot called Ifrit came out from the lava. Whoa boy! This is going to be a problem now. You know the saying, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" I'm going to take this thing down to the junk heap!_

"Roooaarr!" Ifrit roared

"That's..." Sonic and I started to say

"It's a djinn that controls fire... It's called an Ifrit!" Shahra spoke out

"..." Sonic and I didn't say anything

"I have already carved up half of the pages that make up this world" Erazor said

"Then why do you need to call forth a creature like that?" Shahra asked

"Yeah!" I added in

"I've decided to let the Ifrit burn whatever pages remain in the book. You, blue RAT! STUPID humanoid RAT! Have both of you gathered the seven rings yet?" Erazor asked us

"And enough of that RAT stuff... seriously! I'm a hedgehog! HEDGE-HOG!" Sonic and I exclaimed

"All you filthy vermin are worthless just the same... At any rate, you'd better hurry it up!" Erazor said

"Hm?" I wondered

Sonic's and my flame is starting to burn out. Not good! I'm thinking we have a few days left before this Judgment thing burns out completely!

"Dang!" Sonic spoke

"You said it" I added in

"With only half of the flame left, only half of your life force remains" Erazor said while starting to disappear

_Oh no he doesn't! I started to go after him till Ifrit stopped me and I saw Erazor Djinn fully disappeared in purple circles. Man! This thing will pay!_

"Wait!" Sonic yelled

_I tried running after him Sonic. It didn't work. Sonic starts running after him but soon the Ifrit thing got in front of Sonic. Told ya!_

"Roooaarr!" Ifrit said

"Hey, you! Get out of our way!" Sonic angrily yelled

"Yeah! This is becoming annoying!" I added in

_Sonic and I began to home attack the Ifrit but with no results. Man, how can we defeat this guy! Sonic and I looked at him amazed._

"What the... That didn't work?" Sonic said

"Yeah..." I sadly added in

"It's no use, Sonic! Caleb! Your life is tied to the flame! You cannot fight fire with fire!" Shahra pointed out

"That explains a lot" I said

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" Sonic first started to say

_Sonic tried to attack it again but there was no result again._

"Oh, this does NOT look good! Shahra! Lend us your power" Sonic stated while he added me in as well

_Sonic and I rubbed the rings then saying together:_

"Time Break!"

_Sonic and I managed to slow down time and we ran as fast as we could from the Ifrit as he tried to grab us._

"Sorry, but we've got to run! Don't worry – We're sure we'll get the chance to play again real soon!" Sonic yelled to the Ifrit while running away

_I have to agree. Sonic does have a point right there, we need to know on how to defeat that spirit since we couldn't do it just now?_

_Shade's POV_

_I was walking around Mobius, trying to cool down after Sonic wasn't home. I can't believe I slept for 2 full days within Sonic's house. No one bothered me at all while I was sleeping which was a good thing. I'm wondering where Sonic went to?_

"Shade!" a voice was yelling my name

_I was looking around to try to find out who was calling me and I saw Tails and Knuckles coming up to me._

"Hey Tails, Knuckles. What are you doing here?" I asked

"We're trying to find Sonic and Caleb. Eggman is at it again!" Knuckles told me

"I'll take care of it for you guys" I said

"Shade, I'm sorry but when I analysis the robot Eggman built, it could only be destroyed by Sonic and Caleb. Not even Amy, Knuckles or I could destroy it. You wouldn't be able to destroy it either." Tails pointed out

"Still, let me give it a shot!" I retaliated

"Okay, okay!" Knuckles said while to calm me down

_At the place where Eggman was at. I saw that he was using Missile Wrist but it looked like it was built even better than the original one._

"Eggman!" I yelled

"Why hello Shade? Quite a surprise to see you here" Eggman spoke

"Quit your talking Eggman!" I replied before attacking his machine

_To my surprise, I couldn't even lay a dent in the machine. What the hell?! Usually Tails, Knuckles or anyone else including me can destroy Eggman's machines but this one... this one Tails was right about! I can't destroy it! Without me looking, I was smacked and was sent into the ground, hard. I groaned while getting up and while in pain._

"That... really... hurts..." I groaned in pain

"Oh... hohoho! Now you see why this machine is invincible!" Eggman was shouting in victory

'D... dirty trick..." I spoke in pain

_I tried to get up but my body was really in pain. I couldn't move at all. I really hope Sonic comes back soon. We could really need him right about now._

_Naomi's POV_

_I was starting to get really worried about Caleb. I just really want to know what he's doing right now but I must wait like the Oracle said. How can I when my boyfriend is in danger of losing his life?! I really love Caleb but I can't lose him. Not now, not ever!_

"Caleb, please, come back to me safely." I said in thought

_I soon a knock at my door and I said:_

"It's open!"

_I saw that it was Matt and McKenna. What did they want? I know that they are my friends but I really needed to be alone for right now._

"Naomi, listen to us." Matt spoke

"Like what?! You were going to break up with me to be with another girl! Why should I listen to my own EX?!" I yelled at Matt while crying

"Naomi, I... I found this book in a store that might have an idea of where the person you are worried about is at" McKenna said while handing me the book

_I was shocked when I took the book and saw the pages and they were blank! Is this the... book that Caleb went into?_

"Thanks McKenna and sorry Matt for yelling at you" I said

"It's fine" Matt replied

"You're welcome" McKenna spoke

_I smiled and knew Caleb would be safe, I hope. My heart, come back to me, I really miss you so much. You are the only one I want to be with, so please come back to me._

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. What's the new machine that Eggman built? What will happen to Caleb and Sonic in their fight against the Ifrit? Is Naomi taking a chance to go into the world of the Arabian Nights? All of these questions will be answered in a later chapter. Please review and until next time, I'm Detroid434, saying I Heart You, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


End file.
